


Castillos de cristal

by CeKirian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, BAMF Bruce Banner, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, OOC, Odin's Bad Parenting, PTSD Loki, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slow Build, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, ooc Loki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeKirian/pseuds/CeKirian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muchas veces los encuentros inesperados nos llevan a grandes lugares.<br/>Muchas veces no estamos realmente solos.<br/>Muchas veces la felicidad la podemos encontrar donde menos lo esperamos o en quien menos lo esperamos.<br/>Loki estaba perdido y no lo sabía, hasta que encontró a Tony.<br/>Tony no sabía que poseía un corazón, hasta que encontró a Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es importante saber antes de leer que a pesar de que los Avengers si existen en este universo, no son el tema principal de la historia. Se mencionarán varias veces algunas misiones, pero no serán grandes y no tendrán gran influencia en los personajes.  
> También Hulk no existe, Bruce si, pero solo es un científico muy inteligente y el bro de Tony.  
> Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos de antemano. Son todos y cada uno de ellos mi responsabilidad. La misma disculpa va hacía la redacción.  
> Con esto dicho, espero que disfruten mucho ésta historia. Me gustará mucho leer sus comentarios y recibir sus kudos.

El constante sonido del agua golpear el vidrio de la ventana creaba un tranquilizante compás. Su vista no estaba centrada en la presentación del frente, su mente divagaba entre planos y proyectos. Estaba completamente aburrido, no sabía porque había accedido a ir a esa junta. Pero en estos momentos se arrepentía enormemente, solo hablaban de firmar papeles y blah blah. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación en el “buenas tardes Señor Stark”. Así que en lugar de prestar atención a la importante reunión, decidió ver la lluvia y divagar. 

Su último año había ido en picada y en estos momentos lo último que deseaba, era estar en una conferencia sobre un proyecto que seguramente no aceptaría. Era Tony Stark no entendía porque estaba obligado a escuchar (o a ignorar) a personas que no tenían nada interesante que decir. Sentía como la frustración comenzaba a hacer hervir su sangre. No dejaban de hablar estupideces. 

“Es necesaria esta innovación” dijo casi gritando un hombre para llamar su atención “llevará al grupo Stark a un nuevo nivel” no era un grupo, era solo él. No necesitaba de nadie para dirigir su compañía. Bueno, tal vez si, a solo una persona. Pero... no tenía porque pensar en eso ahora y el que esas personas siguieran hablando no funcionaba. No tenían que gritar para llamar su atención. Solo debían decir cosas inteligentes y guardar silencio. Sintió como comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Cerró sus manos formando puños, intentando controlarse. Sabía que si explotaba en ese momento se metería en problemas. Había tenido un ataque de ira días antes y casi ahuyentaba a la única persona que aún luchaba por mantenerse en su vida. Agradecía que Bruce supiera lo que era tratar con problemas de ira.

Necesitaba llegar y hacer mejoras a Jarvis. Si, podía distraer en eso su mente. Pero claro que no se lo permitirían, comenzaron a gritar su nombre y el simplemente podría decirles que ver la lluvia caer era mucho mas interesante que escucharlos balbucear pero eso causaría una discusión. No tenía ánimos para una discusión. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, esperando que se cansaran. Le hicieron algunas preguntas, a las cuales respondió con evidente sarcasmo. ¿Es que eran tan estúpidos que no podían ni darse cuenta de que no estaba interesado en nada de lo que estaban diciendo?. Rodó los ojos cuando le preguntaron que cuales eran sus aportaciones sobre el tema, claro que no sabía, no había estado atento a nada. Bueno la mujer que tomaba apuntes, tenía un escote demasiado llamativo. Podía hacer unos comentarios muy atinados sobre eso. Porque ese brasier con encaje si podría mantenerlo entretenido. Les dijo que los llamaría para hablarle de sus “aportaciones”, le diría después a Jarvis que le diera un resumen de lo que había tratado la conferencia, haría estúpidas anotaciones y estaría todo listo. 

Pero al parecer no querían una llamada, lo querían ahora. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contenerse de gritar, se paró y salió de la habitación. Escuchó las voces de las personas que intentaban detenerlo, pero realmente no tenía animo de tratar con nadie por ahora. Es por eso que le dijo al chofer que caminaría a casa, pero que si agradecería un paraguas. A pesar de que no le molestaba el agua, no quería mojarse. Lo último que le faltaba era enfermarse.  
Caminó por la calle, usando unos lentes de sol y una gorra. Eran tan útiles para no ser reconocido. Y quien imaginaría que el excéntrico Tony Stark caminaría bajo la lluvia teniendo quien pudiera llevarlo y traerlo a donde quisiera y cuando quisiera. Encontraba cierta tranquilidad en el sonido de la lluvia, combinándose y perdiéndose entre los sonidos de la tumultuosa ciudad. Era una persona de ciudad, necesitaba de ese ruido, ese que no exigía su completa atención y que solo estaba ahí, formando parte del paisaje, difuminándose entre las personas y los edificios. Una ciudad iluminada, a pesar de que las gruesas nubes escondieran al sol. Continuó caminando, pateando uno que otro charco a su paso, sintiendo como el agua se introducía a sus zapatos. Se daría un buen baño caliente llegando a casa y se tomaría un gran baso de cualquier alcohol que estuviera más a la mano. 

Cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta, su pie se enredó con algo en el suelo, haciéndolo caer. Ese algo emitió un quejido sordo. Maldita sea, ahora estaba totalmente mojado, lo último que quería. Se giró para ver que lo había hecho tropezar y vio la figura, de algo que parecía una persona, temblar en el suelo. 

“No deberías estar ahí, alguien podría salir lastimado” exclamó a la persona, pero o era sorda o no le importaba el sentido común. Hacía mucho frio, le extrañaba que lloviera y no que nevara. “te estoy hablando” intentó de nuevo, pero la figura no se movió. Comenzó a preocuparse, ¿y si lo había lastimado?.

Se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo inútilmente el agua que lo helaba hasta los huesos y se acercó a la figura. Agitó su brazo intentando llamar su atención y notó que temblaba preocupantemente. Era lógico, con el frío que hacía y quien sabe cuanto tiempo podría llevar esa persona ahí. Estaba hecha bolita, pegada lo mas posible a la pared, como si intentara esconderse del mundo. Tenía las piernas pegadas al pecho, con los brazos entre estos, como si ese abrazo a si mismo lo ayudara a disminuir el frío. Su largo cabello negro caía desordenadamente por todos lados y el rostro lo tenía enterrado entre las rodillas, lo cual le impedía a Tony ver su cara. Si no se apuraba a hacer algo, alguien lo vería y se metería en problemas. No quería más problemas de los que ya tenía y a pesar de que podía simplemente ignorar a la figura empapada, algo se lo impedía. 

Suspiró comenzando a desesperase antes de agitar de nuevo el hombro de la figura.

“Hey, ¿estás bien hombre?” tuvo que cubrir su boca para silenciar un grito que casi se le escapa. El rostro del joven estaba golpeado. Muy golpeado, la pelea en la que estuviera metido no debió acabar bien. Ahora menos podía dejarlo en la calle. Se veía joven, probablemente unos veintidós años. Tenía cardenales por todo el rostro y ahora que se fijaba bien, también cubrían sus brazos y cuello. Su labio estaba roto, un pedazo de piel aun colgaba de éste. Tenía hermosos ojos verdes, que parecían desorientados y se veía enfermo. No necesitó que hablara para saber la respuesta, no estaba bien, claramente. 

Se arrepentiría de esto, estaba seguro. Pero bueno Tony Stark no era conocido por pensar antes de actuar. Así que siguiendo su muy afamada personalidad, actuó impulsivamente y tomó al joven por el brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Oh error. Este se asustó e intentó alejarse de él, casi atravesando la calle. Suerte que Tony tenía reflejos rápidos y alcanzó a jalarlo antes de que lo atropellaran. 

“Tranquilo, no te haré daño” dijo con voz calmada “solo quiero ayudar. Vamos a mi casa, es aquí” le dijo señalando la puerta al enorme edificio, donde tenía un pent-house “al parecer te hará bien entrar en calor, no quiero que mueras congelado frente a mi puerta” 

El joven pelinegro solo lo observo, había miedo en sus ojos verdes. Pero al parecer el frío le gano ya que asintió. Tony tuvo que pasar una mano por su cintura, dejando que el joven apoyara su peso contra él ya que parecía que si lo soltaba caería al suelo. Tomó el elevador, donde recargó al joven contra la pared, otro error, en cuanto lo soltó para acomodarse, éste se desplomo contra el suelo.

“Hey” Tony se agachó y pasó el brazo del joven por su hombro, pero al parecer no tenia intenciones de pararse, o la fuerza suficiente. Rodó los ojos y pasó su otra mano por debajo de las rodillas y lo cargó en sus brazos. “lo siento, no quería dejarte caer” al sentir la piel del joven se dio cuenta de que este estaba helado, un temblor recorría su cuerpo cada segundo y estaba completamente tenso “relájate, no te haré daño, ya te lo dije” no ayudaba nada que Tony estuviera completamente mojado, eso solo lograba que empeorara su humor. 

Por fin llegaron a su piso, el buen Jarvis ya había abierto la puerta para él, siempre podía confiar en su IA, en situaciones parecidas. Sentía como sus brazos comenzaban a entumirse, por el frío y por el peso casi muerto que llevaba en sus brazos. 

“Jarvis, prepara una ducha caliente” le ordenó a su IA, entró a su habitación y sentó al joven en la cama, quien inmediatamente se enredó entre sus cobijas. Que bien, ahora su cama estaba toda mojada y sucia. Tony lo dejó hacer su nido y fue a cambiarse de ropa, se quitó la mojada lanzándola a una esquina. Dummy ya la limpiaría después. Se puso unos pants y una playera de AC/DC. Giró para ver un bulto en su cama, sonrió, así es. Sonrió y caminó hacía la cama, metió la mano entre las cobijas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Jalo al joven por la muñeca hasta lograr que se sentara.

“El agua esta lista señor” informó educadamente Jarvis, Tony asintió y levantó al joven de la cama. Mas bien luchó para que se parara.

“Vamos, si no te das un baño te enfermaras” aún no podía permitirse verlo directamente a la cara. No tenía ni idea de cómo se había hecho esas heridas y estaba seguro de que no quería saberlo. Comenzaba a enojarse, era muy terco, demasiado terco y no lograba separarlo de las cobijas. Cada que lograba que se pusiera de pie aunque fuera un poco, se dejaba caer de nuevo. “bien, haz lo que quieras. Enférmate” le gritó soltándolo de golpe, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo impulsó al joven hacía atrás, lanzándolo contra la cama. El joven solo se enredó de nuevo entre las cobijas, temblando aún más. 

“Señor, si me permite hablar. Creo que su invitado solo intenta mantenerse en calor. Su temperatura es muy baja, le recomiendo que cambie su ropa” Tony le sacó la lengua a Jarvis, siempre tan sabelotodo. 

“Ya lo se” le dijo entre dientes. Fue al baño, donde tomó unas toallas y del closet de su habitación una playera y unos pantalones. Cuando los vio supo que no le quedarían por nada del mundo. El cuerpo de su inesperado huésped era muy delgado como para una de sus playeras, mucho menos para uno de sus pantalones. Paso una mano por su cabello y se prometió portarse tranquilo con el joven. 

Se sentó en una orilla de la cama, de la que estaba mas cerca de su huésped y estiró la mano. Solo se veían dos ojos verdes brillantes que salían de entre las cobijas. 

“Ven, tenemos que secarte y cambiarte esa ropa o no se te quitará el frio” su brazo comenzaba a cansase cuando una fría y delgada mano la tomó. Había comenzado a temblar de nuevo, Tony lo acercó a él y con una toalla comenzó a secar su cabello. Le ayudó a sacarse la playera, el joven tiritaba tanto que no podía ni sostener la toalla. “¿Cómo te llamas?” ahora que lo pensaba no sabia su nombre, ni siquiera lo había escuchado hablar. 

Volteó a verlo, su cuerpo competía con su rostro. Esto no había sido solo de una pelea. Lo habían molido a golpes. Se levantó de la cama para poder ir por el botiquín y curar algunas de sus heridas, pero una mano lo detuvo. El joven susurró algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, se agachó para quedar de frente a él, comenzaba a preocuparle que si no lo curaba y tapaba rápido se enfermaría. 

“¿Qué?” preguntó inclinándose junto a él.

“Loki” dijo con un poco más de volumen “mi nombre”

“Bueno, Loki, necesito que me sueltes para ir por un botiquín..” aún no terminaba de hablar cuando Loki soltó su playera y retrocedió. Tony fue al baño, ignorando la reacción de Loki. Tomó el botiquín y lo llevó a su habitación, donde se sentó junto a Loki. “ven” le indicó palmeando el lugar libre junto a él. 

Loki se acercó y Tony se acomodó para quedar frente a él. Le miró preocupado, en realidad no tenía ni idea de por donde podía comenzar. Comenzó a desinfectar las heridas del rostro. 

“Lo siento” dijo cuando Loki emitió un quejido, no quería lastimarlo mas de lo que ya estaba. Pero era lógico que sus heridas ardieran, cada cuanto reaccionaba cuando Tony pasaba una mano por su herida. Dolían mucho mas de lo que le gustaría admitir. Tony sabía lo que era eso. Esconder el dolor, por orgullo, por miedo. Da lo mismo, los mismos gestos, sus puños apretados con fuerza dejaban ver que estaba pasando por mucho dolor. Debía darse prisa para dejar descansar a Loki. Pasó una pomada por los moretones que cubrían el pecho de Loki. Cuando pasó la mano por una de sus costillas, Loki siseó y golpeó la mano de Tony, retrocediendo. “Hey, tranquilo. Déjame ver si no tienes nada roto” pero Loki era de nuevo una masa de temblores y negaba fervientemente con la cabeza. Parecía que se arrepentiría antes de haber recogido a un extraño de la calle “Jarvis”

“Parece que no tiene nada roto” respondió inmediatamente su IA, sin que Tony tuviera que formular la pregunta “pero aun así recomendara vendarlo” 

Al parecer era la primera vez que Loki ponía atención a la voz de Jarvis, su reacción al escucharla fue acercarse rápidamente a Tony y tomarlo del brazo. 

“No te asustes, no te hará daño. Es solo Jarvis. Ahora, necesito darme prisa con esto, así que deja de moverte, solo lograrás lastimarte más” Tony no esperó a que Loki respondiera cuando comenzó a vendar su cuerpo. Esta vez Loki no se movió, así que se dio prisa, lo único que no ayudaba era que el cuerpo que intentaba curar no dejaba de temblar. “¿tiene alguna otra herida, Jarvis?”

“Creo que sus piernas están en el mismo estado que su cuerpo señor” lo que se temía, no sabía que le habían hecho o de donde venía y no le alegraba la idea de tener que quitarle los pantalones a alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Bueno al menos no en esa situación. 

“Bien, necesitamos curar tus piernas. Creo que te dejare hacerlo a ti, mientras lo haces iré por cobijas secas. Cuando termines ponte esta ropa. ¿Esta bien?” cuando recibió un si de respuesta, salió de la habitación a buscar cobijas. Nunca hacía la cama, siempre había alguien que la tendía por el o que cambiaba las cobijas por él. Es por esto que necesitó ayuda de Jarvis para poder encontrarlas. No sabía que tenía tantas, escogió las primeras que estuvieron a su alcance y regreso a su habitación. 

Loki había terminado, pero solo se había puesto la playera. Como lo pensó, le quedaba demasiado grande, lo cual era bueno ya que al parecer había decidido no ponerse los pantalones. Sus delgadas piernas colgaban de la cama, Jarvis tenia razón estaban en el mismo estado que su cuerpo. A pesar de la curiosidad, sabía que no debía preguntar. 

“Veo que terminaste” Loki solo asintió haciéndose mas pequeño en su lugar. El ver a alguien comportarse así, como si fuera a ser lastimado, le hacía un nudo en el estomago a Tony. “cambiaré las cobijas y así podrás dormir” el pelinegro solo asintió de nuevo y se paró del lugar donde estaba. Se tambaleó hasta que logró apoyar su cuerpo contra una pared. Su respiración era entrecortada y parecía costarle mucho trabajo mantenerse de pie. Tony se apuró a tender la cama, lo cual era una de las cosas mas complicadas que había hecho en su vida. Pero finalmente lo logró, no podía decir que era uno de sus mejores éxitos. Las cobijas estaban arrugadas y chuecas, pero serviría. Al menos ya ninguna de ellas estaba mojada. Le indicó a Loki que podía acostarse. Éste se dejó caer sobre la cama y se enredó en las cobijas. “bien, tu duerme. Yo estaré afuera, tengo cosas que hacer. Si necesitas algo solo dile a Jarvis” 

Salió de la habitación, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. No podía creer que tenía un desconocido dormido en su habitación. No es que no soliera traer desconocidos a su casa, es que normalmente eran mujeres y las traía para tener sexo con ellas. No pensaba tener sexo con Loki. Tenía que admitir que era atractivo, a pesar de los golpes, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, y su cara parecía estar tallada a mano. Era muy fina, con unos pómulos que la adornaban perfectamente. Agitó su cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Necesitaba un trago, urgentemente.

Iba por su tercer o cuanto vaso de whisky, cuando Jarvis decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos. 

“Señor, creo que debería ir a la habitación. El joven Loki parece estar teniendo un ataque de pánico.” 

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando salió corriendo hacía su habitación. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y vio el cuerpo de Loki retorcerse sobre la cama. Las cobijas estaban enredadas a su cuerpo, parecía costarle mucho trabajo respirar. Sus manos las tenia apretadas contra su cabeza. Tony corrió inmediatamente junto a él y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Loki.

“Tranquilo, estas bien” le susurró con voz tranquilizante, pero Loki parecía no escucharlo. Tony lo tomó por los hombros y lo levantó hasta que este quedo casi sentado. Recargó el cuerpo de Loki contra el suyo, con una de sus manos comenzó a trazar círculos en su espalda y con la otra intentó quitar las manos de Loki de su rostro. Si seguía apretando con tanta fuerza terminaría por lastimarse. “respira Loki, necesito que respires. Todo esta bien” comenzó a lograr calmarlo. Al menos ahora Loki tenía sus manos fuera de su cabeza. Tony tenía una de ellas en su mano libre y la acariciaba, esperando a que la respiración de Loki comenzara a tranquilizarse. “estas bien, todo esta bien. Aquí estas seguro” 

Una de las manos de Loki se aferró a su playera y éste enterró su rostro en el cuello de Tony. Su respiración seguía siendo agitada, pero al parecer ya sabia donde estaba. Loki tenia fiebre, su piel se sentía muy caliente contra la de Tony, pero no podía separarse de el para confirmarlo. El cuerpo de Loki estaba aferrado al suyo y sentía que si lo soltaba el ataque de pánico comenzaría de nuevo. Así que simplemente continúo abrazando a Loki, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

“N—no.. me d..dejes” comenzó a tartamudear Loki entre sollozos “me.. portare b..bien. No... te decepcionaré” el llanto comenzó a incrementar y en ese momento Tony sentía que a el mismo le daría un ataque de pánico. No sabía tratar con sentimientos y el llanto era algo que intentaba evitar, especialmente el de un desconocido que había encontrado tirado en la calle horas antes. Debía comenzar a pensar antes de actuar, así tal vez no tendría que tratar con cosas como estas. “ya no quiero estar solo”  
Enterró su rostro en el cabello de Loki, tuvo que respirar varias veces para poder evitar llorar. Conocía ese sentimiento, sabía muy bien todo el dolor y el miedo que acarreaban esas palabras y lo que debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos Loki como para tener el valor de decirlas. Lo acercó aún más a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con mas fuerza. Sabía mejor que nadie el miedo a la soledad. Uno que lo acompañaba últimamente. 

“Esta bien, ya no estas solo. Yo estoy aquí” habló de nuevo sin pensar. Pero eso era lo que al le gustaría escuchar. Eso era lo necesitaba escuchar y el decírselo a alguien quitaba un gran peso de su alma. “Yo estoy aquí” 

Loki asintió y se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Tony, poco después se quedó dormido. Cuando la posición en la que estaban se hizo demasiado incomoda, Tony acostó a Loki en la cama colocándose junto a él. Cuando sintió que Loki comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, paso la cobija sobre ambos y lo acurrucó contra él. Loki era una persona realmente bella, si es que esa palabra podría aplicarse a un hombre. Pasó toda la noche observando dormir a Loki, había momentos en que estaba seguro que las pesadillas regresaban, la cara de Loki se contorsionaba en una de miedo. Verlo a él actuar de esa manera era como verse a si mismo en un espejo. 

Cuando comenzó a salir el sol, Loki abrió los ojos. Al principio parecían desorientados y asustados, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Tony sonriéndole se tranquilizó. 

“Buenos días solecito” lo saludó Tony, se veía mas joven esta mañana que en la noche. Las heridas estaban aún muy recientes y parecían doler mucho. Tony pasó una mano por su cabello y se pudo de pie “¿Tienes hambre?”

Loki simplemente negó con la cabeza y se acomodó tapándose de nuevo, acurrucándose entre las cobijas. Tony decidió que sería buena idea dejarlo dormir un poco más, parecía que el chico lo necesitaba. Se dio una ducha fría, dejó que el agua golpeara su rostro. El agua fría le ayudaba a organizar sus pensamientos. Tendría que hacer algo, no podía simplemente dejar que un desconocido se quedara en su casa. Mas bien si podía, era conocido por hacer lo que quisiera. Pero tenía que saber que es lo que loe había sucedido y si tenía algún lugar al que ir. Alguien debía estar buscándolo.

Cuando entró en su habitación Loki ya se había despertado, estaba con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de la cama y abrazaba sus rodillas. Elevó la vista cuando escuchó que Tony entró, sus ojos verdes no se separaban de él. 

“¿Quién eres?” le preguntó Loki sentándose en la orilla de la cama, la mirada en sus ojos había cambiado ya no parecía asustado. Su mirada era fría y Tony no podía leer ningún sentimiento en ella “¿Dónde estoy?” parecía que si no le gustaba la respuesta fuera a atacar a Tony. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Loki, éste retrocedió haciendo un gesto de dolor.

“No deberías moverte aún. Me llamo Tony, ya me había presentado ayer. Te encontré en la entrada de mi casa y parecías necesitar ayuda. Si te preocupa no pasó nada” 

“No me preocupa que haya pasado algo” siseó Loki como respuesta. 

“Bueno ya que todos nos conocemos, vamos a desayunar” dijo Tony aplaudiendo, causando que Loki se sorprendiera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No había sido necesario que se presentara, ¿quién no concia a Tony Stark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo con menciones de abuso...

No recordaba mucho de la otra noche, en realidad solo era imágenes las que aparecían en su mente y ahora que ¿Tony? Le decía, mas imágenes comenzaban a tomar forma. Había sido como cualquier otro día. Las sesiones de fotos habían salido bien y Alex había querido festejar como solo el sabía. Teniendo sexo. Loki odiaba que Alex quisiera festejar, no le gustaba tener sexo con el hombre. Lo lastimaba y había veces en las cuales ni se podía parar. Sus músculos dolían al siguiente día y si Loki se quejaba o pedía que parara, era castigado. Pasó sus manos por su magullado cuerpo, intentando que las memorias de la noche anterior desaparecieran. Volteó a ver al hombre que lo miraba con curiosidad. Necesitaba regresar con Alex, tenía que regresar con Alex.

“¿Loki?” se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. Y mucho más al ver que el hombre se acercaba a él. No tenía ni idea de cómo había terminado en ese lugar, pero a Alex no le gustaría. El estar en casa de Anthony Stark nunca era bueno, al menos eso era todo lo que los periódicos decían. 

No había sido necesario que se presentara, ¿quién no concía a Tony Stark? El hombre era famoso. Aún así no confiaba en él, retrocedió en la cama cuando este se acerco a él y sintió un horrible dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo. Seguramente Alex se había enojado mucho la noche pasada. 

“Ten, tomate esto” le dijo Stark ofreciéndole un baso de agua y unas pastillas. Loki bajo la mirada hasta la mano de Stark, quien seguía sosteniendo las pastillas. Pero su mirada se clavo en las manos del hombre, parecían estar rasposas y en cada callo se veía el trabajo que realizaba. A Loki le gustaban esas manos. Se movió para poder acercarse a tomar las pastillas, pero comenzó a sentir muchas nauseas.

“Voy a vomitar” alcanzó a decir antes de cubrirse la boca con una mano y obligar a su dolorido cuerpo a moverse a la orilla de la cama, donde dos fuertes manos lo recibieron. Vomitó la poca comida que cargaba su cuerpo y estaba seguro que hubiera caído sobre este si no fuera por esas manos que le impedían caer. 

“Todo esta bien, tu déjalo salir” le tranquilizó Stark trazando pequeños círculos en su espalda, por un momento Loki pensó que leía su mente ya que estaba a punto de disculparse. Fue en ese momento en que decidió que definitivamente Stark era una persona extraña, Loki nunca se hubiera visto a el mismo hacer lo que Stark estaba haciendo. Ayudando a un desconocido. No solo a un desconocido, a uno golpeado y al parecer ahora enfermo. Loki rodó los ojos sintiendo mucha frustración por la situación en la que se encontraba. No le hacía nada de gracia el necesitar la ayuda de un desconocido. Mucho menos de uno famoso. Intentó alejarse del cuerpo que lo sostenía, intentando recuperar algo de orgullo. Pero al parecer solo empeoro las cosas. El mareó que ya se estaba disipando, regresó de nuevo. Una arcada recorrió su cuerpo antes de hacerlo vomitar de nuevo. Se limpió la boca apoyándose de su manga y tenia pensado limpiar su cabello también, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo tenia sobre el rostro. Stark de alguna manera había logrado amarrarlo en una cola de caballo. 

“¿Mejor?” preguntó Stark tocando su frente. Loki solo pudo asentir, inseguro de que si hablaba podría vomitar de nuevo. “bien, no puedes quedarte aquí” le dijo Stark acomodándose a su lado. 

Loki entendía. Nadie lo querría después de eso, por fin Stark hacía algo lógico. Cerró los ojos, sabía que le costaría trabajo, pero tenía que pararse y salir de la habitación. De la casa. Sabía cuando no era bienvenido en un lugar. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo le mando un doloroso aviso que no debía hacerlo. 

“¿Qué haces?” le preguntó Stark ladeando la cabeza y observándolo con curiosidad.

“Me voy” respondió Loki intentando pararse de nuevo “creo que dijiste que no me puedo quedar aquí” 

“En la habitación. Me refería a la habitación ¿Por qué te correría de mi casa?” Tony se acomodó junto a él y le permitió apoyarse contra su cuerpo “deja de moverte tanto o te lastimarás mas. Te llevaré a otra habitación y hare que Dummy limpie ésta” 

Tony no dejó responder a Loki cuando ya lo estaba ayudando a salir de la habitación. Loki no tenia energías para quejarse, así que simplemente se dejó guiar fuera del lugar. Sabía que estaba apoyando casi todo su peso contra el cuerpo de Stark, pero el aludido no se quejaba, así que continuó de la misma manera. El lugar era enorme, por fuera parecía un simple edificio de departamentos, pero al verlo por dentro supuso que debía ocupar toda la cuadra el lugar. Si solamente el cuarto de Tony ocupaba lo que un departamento completo ocupaba normalmente.

Stark lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón. Loki no separaba la vista del rostro del hombre que lo ayudaba a acomodarse y que parecía tratar de no lastimarlo. No podía separar la vista de esos grandes ojos cafés. Era la primera vez que unos ojos le parecían tan hermosos. 

“¿Tienes hambre?” le preguntó el hombre por segunda vez esa misma mañana. Loki lo fulminó con la mirada. No sabía si se lo preguntaba realmente o solo jugaba con él. Porque con conocimientos normales, una persona que acaba de vomitar no suele querer comer después de eso “puedo ordenar pizza”

“Stark, no se si lo notaste pero acabo de vomitar. No quiero comer”  
“Oh, con que llamándome Stark” dijo Tony elevando las cejas “no me llames así por favor” la voz con la que el hombre habló le hizo retroceder un poco. Pero le seguiría llamando Stark. Nadie le decía que hacer. 

“Te llamaré como yo quiera” su respuesta en lugar de hacer enojar a Tony como el quería, lo hizo reír. Palmeó la espalda de Loki haciéndolo quejarse.

“Esta bien. Lokes. Te prepararé un té” Tony salió de la habitación antes de que Loki tuviera tiempo de protestar por el nombre con el que le había llamado Stark. 

Observó el lugar con detenimiento. Una cosa se podía saber de Stark, era extraño y extravagante. Seguramente quería algo de él. Siempre era así, lastima que como estaba lastimado no podría darle nada. Se acomodó con trabajo en el sillón y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo. Tenía que regresar con Alex o se metería en serios problemas. Pero por el momento quería relajarse un poco. 

“Señor Loki, el señor Stark pregunta que cuales son sus preferencias de Té. Y si le gusta con miel, leche o azúcar” la voz del techo lo sorprendió, pero luego recordó que era una especie de extraño sirviente que tenía Stark en su casa. Loki estaba a punto de responder esa pregunta cuando el Jarvis habló de nuevo “dice que solo hay té de manzanilla y miel. Que si quiere algo de comer” Loki rodó los ojos e iba a contestar de nuevo cuando fue interrumpido una vez mas por la voz “solo hay pan. Le hará un emparedado” 

“Para que demonios me pregunta si de todos modos no tengo opción” gruñó Loki al techo un poco exasperado.

“No lo se” respondió Jarvis al tiempo que Tony entraba en la habitación. Cargaba una taza y un vaso en una mano y en la otra un plato con emparedados y palomitas. 

“Aquí esta, siento no tener mucho. No suelo comer aquí. Bueno si suelo comer aquí, pero yo no preparo comida, así que no tengo mucha comida. Algunas veces viene Bruce y el trae algo de comida, cocina inesperadamente rico. Él es el que compra el té, pero no ha venido últimamente, así que no hay mucho té. Yo prefiero más el café” Loki tomó el té de las manos de Stark, esperando a que dejara de balbucear. Al parecer tenía muchísimas cosas que hablar sobre el té y porque el café es mucho mejor. Pero a Loki eso no le interesaba.

“Hablas mucho” interrumpió Loki a Tony.

“Lo se” respondió Tony. Parecía no darle importancia, pero Loki notó que lo decía con tristeza “aquí están los emparedados. Yo desayunaré palomitas, son muy buenas para el desayuno. Ah y también tengo donas, por si quieres. Y café, claro esta. Podemos ver una película mientras comemos, es mas divertido de esa manera. No se que te guste más, pero Jarvis puede encontrar lo que sea”

“Lo que sea esta bien” respondió Loki, esperando que con eso se callara. 

“Buscando a Nemo será” dijo Tony al momento en que se encendía la televisión y comenzaba la película.

Loki rió con la elección de película de Tony. No le molestaban las películas de Disney, solo se le hacía extraño que a alguien como a Stark le gustaran ese tipo de películas. El té estaba muy dulce, vio extrañado a Tony, parecía que le había atinado a sus gustos, también todos los emparedados eran dulces.

“¿No te gustan?” le preguntó Tony metiendo un puñado de palomitas a su boca, para después morder la dona “pensé que eras de paladar dulce” continuó poniendo una dona en el plato de Loki, para continuar viendo la película. 

La película no iba ni por la mitad, cuando un ronquido lo distrajo. Stark se había quedado dormido, desparramado por el sillón y las palomitas regadas por el suelo. Era como un gran niño consentido. Una maquina llegó y limpió torpemente las palomitas. Loki se le quedó viendo, suponía que ese era el Dummy que limpiaría su... de pronto se sintió avergonzado. Había dejado a un desconocido ver un lado muy débil de el. Y aún así Stark no le había hecho ninguna pregunta, lo cual le alegraba. No es que no pudiera mentir sobre su situación, solo estaba cansado de hacerlo. 

Pasó una mano por las vendas de su pecho. Y abrazó a su cuerpo, intentado disipar el dolor, olvidar el miedo y borrar las memorias. No quería regresar, pero debía hacerlo. Pero por ahora tenía mucho sueño. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el gran sillón y se quedó dormido. 

Las pesadillas no tardaron en atacarlo. Sentía sus manos sobre él, estaba enojado. Muy enojado y recibiría su castigo. Tomó su cabello y se lo mostro. Memorias que pensó que ya estaban ahí. Había tanta sangre y un cuerpo. Se acerco, solo un niño. Era solo un niño, le gritaban. Era su culpa. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Las miradas de todos mostraban decepción. Y regresaron las manos, tocaron su cuerpo. Se sentía sucio. Lo merecía. Pero quería que alguien lo salvara. Todo estaba tan oscuro, no podía defenderse. No podía mover su cuerpo, el olor a sangre comenzaba a marearlo. Sus brazos pesaban y algo le impedía respirar.

“..ki” alguien llamaba su nombre. La voz sonaba tan lejana. Sostuvieron su cuerpo y el miedo comenzó a desaparecer. “tranquilo Loki” inconscientemente buscó con las manos algo de que sostenerse, temía caer de nuevo en el vacío. “Bien, aquí estoy. Solo fue un sueño” se dejó guiar por la voz. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, frente a él estaba un muy preocupado Tony Stark. “Estas a salvo” fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente colgado de los brazos del hombre. Pero no le importaba, se sentía seguro. 

Se dejó abrazar por Stark y enterró su rostro en el cuello del hombre mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Sus manos temblaban mientras se aferraban con fuerza a la playera del hombre. Tony le decía palabras tranquilizantes, pero no entendía nada. Solo intentaba concentrarse en la calmante voz. Sentía la mano de Stark acariciar su cabello y su espalda, asegurándole que estaba bien. No quería elevar la vista. Odiaba necesitar a alguien, odiaba dejar que un desconocido lo ayudará de esa manera. Pero sentía que si lo soltaba caería de nuevo en la oscuridad. Todo sería mas simple si no fuera tan débil. 

“¿Por qué?” preguntó finalmente cuando pudo juntar las palabras entre jadeos.

“¿Por qué? ¿qué?” dijo Tony separándose del abrazo, mirando a Loki directamente a los ojos. En sus ojos había comprensión y curiosidad. 

“¿Por qué me ayudas?, no me conoces. Soy alguien sospechoso, como dices me encontraste golpeado en la entrada de tu casa. No es normal” 

“No me conocen por ser normal” respondió Stark sonriendo. Pero su mirada se tornó seria “ no te iba a dejar tirado en la calle, simplemente no era correcto. En realidad no se que mas responder, no pienso mucho antes de actuar. Eso me dicen siempre. Pero es bueno eso o quien sabe donde y como estarías ahora” 

“Eres muy extraño y extravagante” le dijo Loki sonriendo. 

“Lo se” 

Loki desvió la vista, sabía que esto era como un sueño. Algo que no duraría por mas que lo deseara. Debía regresar a su vida, cuanto antes. No debía romper la mascara, si seguía aquí comenzaría a craquelarse su muralla y si permitía eso no soportaría regresar con Alex. El hombre que amaba, por eso se quedaba con él. Sabía que era necesitado, si no estaba al lado de Alex lo haría llorar y no lo soportaba. Lo amaba. O al menos eso se repetía para que los días fueran menos dolorosos. 

“Hey, ¿todo bien?” no había notado que seguía aferrado a la playera de Stark, hasta que éste lo tomó por la nunca. Eso le trajo muchos recuerdo, unos lejanos que ya no debían existir. 

“Todo bien” respondió con frialdad alejándose del abrazo de Tony y podría jurar que vio decepción en su rostro. 

“Ok” 

“Me gustaría darme un baño” sentenció viendo de nuevo otra de las múltiples expresiones que tenia el inventor para regalarle, parecía sorprendido pero rápidamente sonrío y asintió.

“Me imagino” dijo Stark sin dejar de sonreír lo cual molesto a Loki. Parecía que quería decir que olía mal. “supongo que Dummy ya habrá terminado de limpiar”  
“Esta en lo correcto” interrumpió Jarvis “en estos momentos estoy preparando el baño para el Señor Loki”

“Eres perfecto Jarvis” dijo Tony sonriendo al techo.

“Soy consciente de ello Señor”

“Uuu, estamos siendo muy poco modestos aquí Jarv” respondió Tony con sarcasmo.

“Aprendí del mejor”

“¿Me estas haciendo un cumplido? Me halagas”

“Puede verlo como quiera”

Loki tuvo que toser para que la maquina y Tony recordaran que aún se encontraba ahí. No podía negar que le impresionaba la conversación que Stark estaba teniendo con su techo, pero necesitaba con urgencia un baño, para poder regresar a casa. A Alex no le gustaría que llegara sucio. 

“Oh, lo lamento” dijo Tony como si hubiera olvidado por completo a Loki “Jarv, muéstrale a nuestro invitado el baño. Indícale cualquier cosa que necesite”

“Entendido, regresé al cuarto señor Loki”

Loki siguió las instrucciones del techo y encontró todo lo que necesitaba dentro del baño. Aún le dolía el cuerpo, pero había recibido peores golpizas. Esto no era nada y no pensaba seguir permitiendo que le ayudaran como si fuera un invalido. La ducha caliente le ayudó a relajar sus músculos, dejó la venda de un lado y se puso la ropa que uno de lo robots de Stark le había dejado momentos antes. De alguna forma sentía que no le agradaba nada a ese robot. Estaba seguro de que si tuviera ojos lo miraría con desagrado. 

No le dio importancia y caminó a la sala, donde ya no encontró a Tony. Mucho mejor, tenía pensado irse y no quería dar explicaciones. De salida de casa de Tony vio un cuadro muy extraño. Seguramente le gustaría a Alex. Vio hacia los lados, no había nadie, tomó en cuadro de la pared. Esperó a que sucediera algo y cuando nada sucedió salió de la casa con el extraño cuadro en sus brazos. No le parecía bien robarle a alguien quien lo había ayudado tanto, pero sabia que si le llevaba ese regalo a Alex el castigo sería menor. Al fin y al cabo no era como si fuese a ver a Tony Stark de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tony” dijo una voz insistente a sus espaldas, giró la vista para ver a un impaciente Bruce con los brazos cruzados

Lo que Loki no sabía era que estaba siendo observado. Tony había bajado rápidamente a su taller, para revisar unos experimentos. Cuando Jarvis le informó que pensaba que Loki estaba a punto de robarle.  
“Video” ordenó al IA. 

“De inmediato”

Jarvis le mostró a un Loki parado frente uno de los cuadros que Pepper le había obligado a comprar. Parecía dudar al observar el cuadro, su cabello estaba mojado, no lo había secado al salir de la ducha. Vio como Loki dirigió su vista a su alrededor como sopesando las posibilidades y viendo si había alguien cerca de él. 

“¿Quiere que lo detenga?” preguntó el IA cuando Loki tomó el cuadro de su lugar y lo puso bajo su brazo. 

“No, déjalo. Ni me gusta ese cuadro” respondió a Jarvis cuando vio a Loki salir de su casa con su ropa puesta y un cuadro robado. No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir mucha curiosidad sobre esa extraña persona. “de todos modos presiento que lo veré muy pronto” 

Estaba parado frente al lugar donde estaba la pintura cuando Bruce llegó. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre el extraño joven que había encontrado en la calle que no notó la presencia de su amigo hasta que este habló.

“Estoy intentando razonar que le ves a esa pared. ¿Piensas remodelar el lugar?” se sorprendió al escucharlo. Pero aún así lo recibió con una sonrisa.

La cosa era que Bruce era de las pocas personas en su vida que creía importante. Casi la única que lo soportaba. Se acercó a su amigo y lo recibió con un gran abrazo. También Bruce era a las pocas personas a las cuales les mostraba algo de afecto. 

“Brucie, me alegra mucho verte aquí” sonrió a su amigo tomándolo por los hombros “vamos, supongo que tienes mucho de que hablar”

“Ya te he dicho que no me llames Brucie. Y si tengo mucho que contarte. Aún no se como agradecerte Tony. Si no hubieras patrocinado mi viaje..”

“No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti Brucie. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi” interrumpió al doctor guiándolo a la cocina. Pero se detuvo y se giró para ver a Bruce de frente “tengo una mejor idea”

“Oh no Tony, sabes que no soy bueno para fiestas. Mi cuerpo no acepta bien el alcohol” 

“Jajaja, no te preocupes Bruce. No estoy de ánimos para fiestas y menos porque la de la compañía es en menos de una semana. No, me refería una pequeña reunión” rió al ver la reacción de Bruce, era verdad que no tenían muchos amigos. En realidad casi no tenían amigos “tu sabes, Tasha, Clint y Steve” le dijo recordando al extraño grupo que una asociación extraña gubernamental había formado años atrás. 

Tenían problemas respecto a una sociedad de peligrosos “villanos” que deseaban desmantelar. Era así como había conocido a las primeras personas que podría llegar a llamar “amigos”. El y Bruce eran los que mas se habían unido de entre todos. Pero apreciaba a los demás, habían vivido cosas juntos que te unen de una manera extraña. Eran ellos quienes habían estado a su lado cuando Pepper lo abandonó y tuvo su crisis. 

Eran un grupo muy peculiar, “una bomba de tiempo” los había llamado Bruce. Lo cual era verdad, todos eran personas realmente inestables y todos cargaban un peso sobre sus hombros que los unía aún mas. Su pasado los cazaba de distinta manera. Cuando por primera vez le habían dicho que lo querían para formar parte de ese programa como Iron Man, se había negado. Quería dejar atrás esa armadura que ahora era parte de su vida diaria. Una armadura que le traía negros recuerdos. Pero que también le había hecho terminar con sus días de “mercader de la muerte”, un recuerdo de que las personas te traicionarán.

Así que finalmente se había unido a ese grupo de extrañas y peculiares personas. Habían defendido y salvado al mundo varias veces. Aún recordaba perfectamente el tiempo que Fury intentó reclutarlo, no uno de las mejores épocas de su vida. Una etapa que se parecía a la que pasaba ahora. Sin Bruce y los demás sería de nuevo un desastre. Y sin Jarvis seguramente ahora estaría muerto.

“Eso estaría bien, pero ¿ya regreso Natasha de su misión?” le preguntó Bruce sentándose en uno de los bancos de la cocina. Tony le ofreció algo de beber, mientras preparaba unas palomitas. 

“Si, hace tres días. Vamos al sillón, no me gustan estas sillas” dijo Tony tomando su vaso, las palomitas y esperando a que Bruce lo siguiera.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” 

“Pues no son tan cómodas como el sillón, a demás en el sillón podemos ver una película” 

“¿Qué?” exclamó Bruce deteniéndose en seco, Tony sonrió al ver reír a su amigo “no me refería a las sillas Tony, ¿Cómo sabes que Natasha regresó?” Tony no necesito responder esa pregunta “Oh no, Tony ¿Hackeaste a SHIELD?” 

“Pero si es mi hobbie, Brucie” 

Rieron juntos y después de ponerse de acuerdo para lo de la cena se pusieron a ver una película. Era agradable ver películas con Bruce, podían comentar los errores, pero aun así si ambos lo deseaban verlas en silencio. Cuando terminó la película llamaron a todos los del equipo, que dijeron que con gusto irían. Aunque Natasha le preguntó como era que sabía que ya había regresado, Tony solo rió. Podía ver como Natasha rodaba los ojos tras del teléfono. Llegarían a las ocho de la noche, así que el y Bruce tenían tiempo suficiente para ir un rato a su taller. Tenía muchos proyectos que mostrarle a Bruce y sabía que con el científico con él, no se perdería en su trabajo y subiría a cenar con todos. 

“Tony” dijo una voz insistente a sus espaldas, giró la vista para ver a un impaciente Bruce con los brazos cruzados “ llevo llamándote como cinco minutos, se que probablemente lo que estés haciendo sea mas interesante que mi platica, pero ya es hora”

“Perdón y gracias Bruce, iré a darme un baño” respondió sonriendo, sin dejar notar que las palabras lo lastimaban. El leía entre líneas un ‘egoísta’. Lo sabia, cuando comenzaba a trabajar el mundo dejaba de tomar forma, se oscurecía y nada importaba. Mejor dicho las cosas dejaban de preocuparle, se dejaba llevar por un mundo donde podía ser simplemente él, sin que nadie lo juzgara. Pero no le diría eso a Bruce, sabía que su amigo no tenía malas intenciones al decirle esas palabras. Y el hombre ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas como para cargar con los de Tony. 

“Esta bien, te esperaré en la sala. No tardes Tony” 

“Claro que no Brucie, voy a darme un baño no a limpiarlo”

Escuchó a Bruce a lo lejos decirle que no lo llamara Brucie y entro aún riendo a su cuarto. En cuanto cerró la puerta la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca. No sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría con esa farsa. Cuanto tiempo aguantaría luchando para SHIELD o con la compañía. Era de esos momentos cuando estar solo aunque fuera un momento le afectaba demasiado. 

“Ya puse a calentar agua Señor ¿Quiere que ordene algo para la cena?”

“Gracias Jarv y no, esperare a que lleguen todos, aunque supongo que será comida china o pizza”

“Entendido”

Tony asintió y entró en el baño. Era muy grande, demasiado. Vio la ropa de Loki en una esquina de su baño y sus pensamientos rodearon a esa extraña persona, sonrió al recordarlo robándose el cuadro. Extraña forma de dejar marca. Pero había logrado capturar la atención de Tony y eso no cualquiera lo hacía. 

“Jarvis, quiero que mandes a lavar esta ropa”

“Si señor, la recogerán mañana, hare que Dummy se las entregue”

“Gracias” aún no podía imaginar lo que sería su vida sin sus IA. 

El agua caliente cubrió su cuerpo y apaciguó sus pensamientos, limpió la grasa y suciedad de sus manos y su cabello. Pasó una mano por éste, quitándolo de su cara, necesitaría un corte pronto. Antes, ella, le recordaba cortárselo o lo hacía ella misma. Pero ahora, el debía recordarlo y sabía que nadie se lo diría. Así eran las cosas. Sintió una ola de decepción e ira recorrer su cuerpo, golpeó la pared con su mano en un intento fallido de disipar esos sentimientos. 

“Señor si me permite hablar. Si cualquiera de sus compañeros lo ve lastimado, harán de nuevo una intervención”

“Lo se Jarv, lo siento” sonrió ante la idea de Jarvis preocupado por él, si pudiera le gustaría darle un cuerpo. Todo sería menos solo “es solo que..” pasó una mano por su cabello intentando controlarse, respiró varias veces, tal y como le había enseñado Bruce “¿ha llegado alguien?”

“No, pero el señor Rogers llegará en aproximadamente cinco minutos y los agentes Romanoff y Barton están a punto de tocar la puerta” 

“Bien, entonces tengo que salir de aquí” 

Se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario, unos pantalones viejos de mezclilla y una playera de Black Sabbath. Para cuando entró en la sala Natasha y Clint ya habían llegado. Los recibió con una sonrisa.

“Hola, me da gusto que vinieran” 

“Hola Tony, nos da gusto que te acuerdes que existimos” dijo Clint antes de ser golpeado en las costillas por Natasha “¿qué?, si a penas nos llama” eso le dio otro golpe por parte de Natasha.

“Hola Tony ¿Cómo estas?”

“Bien gracias Natt” ella le regaló una sonrisa, era de las pocas personas al parecer al que le permitía llamarle de esa manera. A pesar de que en un principio no se llevaran bien, había terminado por descubrir que era agradable pasar tiempo junto a la pelirroja. 

“Solo falta que llegue Steve y estaremos todos” interrumpió Bruce.

“Hay que pedir ya la comida, muero de hambre” dijo Clint sonriendo. 

“Hay que esperar a Steve. No tardará mucho, Jarvis me dijo que al menos cinco minutos”

“El señor Rogers ya esta en la puerta” les informó el IA

“Perfecto” gritó Tony dirigiéndose a la puerta “Hola Capi, que bueno que nos acompañas”

“Hola, Tony” saludó amablemente Steve, sonriéndole con ternura, como si fuera a romperse. 

“¿Ya podemos ordenar la comida?” suplicó Clint haciendo pucheros. 

“Si, pidan lo que quieran Jarvis lo ordenará” le respondió Tony rodando los ojos. 

“No te pases Clint” le ordenó Natasha silenciosamente. La relación de esos dos era tan extraña. Algunas veces parecían una vieja pareja de casados y otras un par de enamorados en secundaria. 

Mientras Clint le pedía a Jarvis mas cosas de las que podría comer, Tony fue al mini bar por algo de tomar, vio como la pelirroja le seguía de cerca. Sabía que hablarían de algo que no quería, así era Natasha, te obligaba a hablar de cosas que no querías. Pero al final, casi siempre, se lo agradecías. Te hacía preguntas y te miraba con esos ojos que parecían leerlo todo. Sacó dos vasos y los preparó. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera comenzar a hablar, le ofreció uno de los vasos.

“¿Tony?” Natasha se sentó frente a Tony y tomo el vaso que éste le ofrecía. Jugó un momento con el vaso entre sus dedos. Tony no solía verla dudar al hablar. 

“¿Cómo está ella?” le preguntó fríamente a Natasha. Esta lo vio sorprendida y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Tony sabia que la seguía viendo y no podía oponerse ni decir nada, ellas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. Y no le dejaría de hablar a Natasha por seguir comunicándose con esa mujer. No era un niño pequeño y las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Apreciaba a Natasha y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo hacia él.

“Pepper está bien” Tony no pudo evitar emitir un quejido al escuchar su nombre. Aún le traía fríos recuerdos, todo era tan reciente. “¿Cómo estás tú? La celebración de la compañía es en unos días y ella estará ahí” 

“Lo se. Estoy bien Natt” dijo sin molestarse en sonreír. Natasha era demasiado lista como para intentar engañarla. “no te preocupes. ¿Cómo van las cosas contigo y con Clint?”

“Hay algunas veces en que no podría estar mas de acuerdo con el apodo ‘cerebro de pájaro’ que le pusiste” respondió Natasha rodando los ojos, pero luego una sonrisa cruzó sus labios “pero, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, no lo cambiaría”

“Señorita Romanoff, seguramente si Clint te escucha decir eso se pone a llorar” dijo Tony recibiendo un zape por parte de ella en la cabeza “cuidado, esto es mi vida” rió señalando su cabeza.

“Es por eso que no le dirás cuanto me importa, luego intentará demasiado complacerme” 

“Ya llegó la pizza” gritó Clint sobresaltándolos “¿tu pagas, verdad Tony?”

“Si, ya voy” respondió Tony parándose de su asiento, se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y fue a pagar la comida.

Y lógicamente cenaron pizza y vieron películas. Después Bruce les contó todas las cosas buenas que había estado haciendo por las personas en su viaje. Y le agradecía de nuevo a Tony por haberle ayudado a pagar el viaje. ¿Qué mas podía hacer?. Le debía tanto a Bruce, que un simple viaje no era nada. Se sirvió otro vaso más de alcohol, mientras Bruce continuaba con su historia. Y a Tony le alegraba, realmente lo ponía feliz que a sus amigos les fuera bien. Pero es que todos estaban haciendo tantas cosas, y Tony a pesar de ser Iron Man, algunas veces sentía que si desaparecía no pasaría nada. Por que al fin y al cabo ¿Quién extrañaría a un mujeriego alcohólico?. Sin contar la noche en que encontró a Loki, había dormido con muchas mujeres. Actualmente estaba escondido, después de una de sus peores semanas. Su rostro estaba de nuevo en las primeras planas y su vida se caía a pedazos. Pero no se los podía decir a ellos. Estaba consiente de que tal vez lo sabían, por eso no le decían nada cuando se sirvió su quinto vaso de whisky. Y sentía como lo miraban con preocupación. 

Steve también les conto sobre su viaje y como había conocido tantos lados del mundo. Los hizo reír con sus experiencias en los viajes y sobre todo lo que había aprendido de todos lados. No recordaba haber reído así en las ultimas semanas. 

La noche se pasó rápidamente y para cuando todos se despidieron Tony a penas podía pararse. Bruce le había ofrecido quedarse, pero Tony se había negado. No quería molestar. Así que de nuevo su enorme casa se sumió en un temible silencio. 

“Jarvis, música” le dijo al IA cuando hubo cerrado la puerta. Tomó otro vaso de alcohol y comenzó a beberlo.

“Señor, le recomiendo que sea su último vaso. Su nivel de alcohol en la sangre es muy alto” respondió Jarvis, pero Tony solo agitó la mano y se dejó cae sobre el sillón. Hundiéndose en su miseria y autocompasión. 

Cuando llegó la mañana deseó haberle hecho caso a Jarvis. La cabeza le dolía y todo a su alrededor daba muchas vueltas. En el mismo momento en que se paro, su estomago le hizo saber que había sido una muy mala idea, corrió a buscar el basurero mas cercano y vomitó. Cuando pudo finalmente ponerse de pie, cargó con el al basurero hasta alcanzar la puerta del elevador.

“Llévame a mi cuarto Jarvis” gruñó, sintiendo el dolor punzante de la resaca. 

“Si señor, ¿Quiere que ordene algo de comer?”  
“No gracias” respondió, dejando a su cuerpo caer contra una de las paredes del elevador “no tengo hambre en estos momentos”

“Necesita comer algo señor” insistió el IA “y el doctor Banner viene en camino y le hará comer”

Tony solo bufó como respuesta y se arrastró hasta el baño de su cuarto. Dejó el bote de basura a un lado y se dejó caer en la bañera sin preocuparse siquiera por quitarse la ropa. Estaba demasiado exhausto para ello. Dejo que el agua tranquilizara sus pensamientos. De no ser porque sabía que Bruce llegaría en poco tiempo, se hubiera quedado dormido en la bañera, pero si el doctor llegaba y lo veía dormido en la tina con la ropa puesta se preocuparía y eso no era bueno. No quería a nadie pululando sobre él y menos sobre sus hábitos con la bebida. No sabría que hacer sin ella. Así que se quedó unos quince minutos acostado en el agua, hasta que ésta se enfrío. Se quitó la ropa mientras Jarvis calentaba mas agua y se dio una ducha rápida. 

Cuando entró en la cocina, Bruce ya lo estaba esperando con dos cafés y una bolsa de donas. Tony sonrió al ver como el doctor rodaba los ojos. 

“Continuaste la fiesta sin nosotros” lo acusó extendiéndole un café y la bolsa con el pan dulce.

“Se fueron antes de que terminara” 

“Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo Tony”

“Lo se Brucie. Pero es que la ultima vez que lo hice, te quedaste dormido”

“Lo siento”

Tony se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo. No debía tratar de esa manera a Bruce, debía cuidar lo que decía. Bruce tenía suficientes problemas, sabía eso. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y cerro los ojos. Aún tenía esa terrible resaca. No tenía ánimos de discutir. 

“No. Yo lo siento. Creo que es mejor que regrese a dormir” dijo tomando un sorbo a su café “¿nos vemos en la fiesta? Brucie”

“Si Tony, nos vemos” 

No esperó para ver a Bruce salir, arrastró sus pies hasta su habitación y en cuanto entró se dejo caer en la cama. Se enredó entre las sabanas, deshaciéndose de su ropa, hasta que quedó por completo sin ellas. Su cabeza palpitaba, y sentía su estomago revuelto. 

“Jarvis, que nadie me moleste hasta mañana y cierra las cortinas y apaga las luces”   
“De inmediato señor” respondió el IA “también quiero informarle que ya envié la ropa a lavar, la recogieron esta mañana. Y su traje para la cena de mañana ya esta listo”

“¿Mañana?”

“La anual que ofrece la compañía. Prometió llegar temprano este año”

“Lo se, lo se. Solo no pensé que fuera a ser mañana. Pensé que aún faltaba una semana” 

“No señor, ya es mañana”

“Maldita sea. ¿Algo mas que me quieras recordar?” preguntó comenzando a molestarse. Se sentía mal, no había dormido. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos de negocios. 

“No hasta ahora, tiene varias llamadas de la señorita Potts”

“No quiero hablar con ella”

“Continuaré desviando sus llamadas”

“Gracias Jarvis”

Intentó quedarse dormido, pero no solo tardó mucho el sueño en llegar, sino que estuvo plagado de pesadillas. Las mismas de siempre, las que lo despertaban cada vez que intentaba dormir. La oscuridad lo rodeaba, lo asfixiaba y por mas que estiraba la mano, no había nadie que estuviera para tomarla. Despertó gritando y sudando. Jarvis aumento un poco la luz de la habitación. Lo suficiente para no lastimar sus ojos y lo suficiente para que pudiera ver a su alrededor, para disipar la oscuridad. 

“Cuanto tiempo Jarvis”

“Una hora señor” Tony rodó fuera de la cama al escuchar la voz de su IA, sería un día muy largo y el siguiente aún mas. Necesitaba un trago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: este capitulo contiene Non-con y escenas gráficas donde se lastima a otra persona.

Caminó por las calles con el cuadro bajo su brazo. Cada cuanto giraba la vista, esperando a alguien que lo buscara. Había robado. Pero no era un ladrón, no creía que alguien tan rico fuera a extrañar un cuadro. Sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba cada paso que se acercaba mas a su casa, a su prisión. 

Su mano temblaba torpemente al tomar la perilla de la puerta, solo esperaba que Alex no estuviera esperando. Solo esperaba que no fuera castigado. Entro silenciosamente, como solo el sabía moverse. 

“¿Dónde estabas?” dijo una voz que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Giró agachando la cabeza, esperando el castigo que estaba por venir.

“Lo... lo—si.. siento” alcanzó a tartamudear, retrocediendo inconscientemente “te traje un regalo” 

“No me interesa, seguramente lo robaste” respondió Alex arrancando el cuadro de su mano y lanzándolo a un lado. El hombre se acercó más a Loki, hasta que lo acorralarlo contra la pared “me preocupo” dijo lamiendo su oreja “no hagas que me preocupe” susurró al tiempo en que golpeaba a Loki en el estomago “sabes que no me puedo controlar cuando me haces enojar” le dio un puñetazo en el costado a Loki. 

“Lo siento. No pasará de nuevo” respondió Loki cubriendo su cuerpo. Sentía las lagrimas llegar a sus ojos.

“No llegabas y te necesito” Alex besó su boca y había lágrimas en sus ojos también. Golpeó de nuevo a Loki “ahora me has hecho llorar” 

“Lo siento” chilló Loki tomando el rostro de Alex entre sus manos y besó sus labios “perdón, no llores. Aquí estoy” 

No debía hacer llorar a Alex, era una persona triste y Loki sabía que lo hacia feliz. Debía dejar de escapar, no debía hacerlo llorar. Alex estaba lastimado y triste. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo besó de nuevo. Sintió las manos de Alex bajar hasta llegar a sus pantalones. No quería, su cuerpo dolía. Pero si eso hacía feliz a Alex podía aguantar. 

El hombre lo cargó hasta la habitación donde quitó las ropas de Loki. Se alegraba de haberse quitado la venda, si Alex la veía comenzaría a hacer preguntas. Las cuales Loki no estaba preparado para responder. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que pasara. El dolor que le causaba cada movimiento. Un sexo desprovisto de amor. Alex pasaba su boca por todo su cuerpo, lo mordía, lo chupaba y cada que Loki hacia algo que no le gustaba, era golpeado. Lo tocaba como si fuera un objeto. Y eso era.

Cuando terminaban, Loki seguía la rutina que le habían enseñado. Se paraba de la cama y dejaba a Alex dormir. Se iba a su pequeña habitación, donde solo había espacio para una cama y sus libros. Se daba una ducha rápida, para limpiar el dolor y la sensación de cada tacto. Se metía desnudo a la cama, en caso de que Alex lo necesitara mas noche. E intentaba detener el llanto. Uno silencioso que era solo para él.

“Despierta” le gritó Alex lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza. Sintió el peso del hombre juntó a él y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo “nunca te ha gustado despertar temprano” 

“Buenos días” saludó Loki a Alex con un beso.   
“Debes arreglarte, tenemos una cena importante esta noche”

Loki simplemente asintió y espero a que Alex terminara con su cuerpo para obligarse a ponerse de pie. Todo le dolía, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan mal. Una parte de el extrañó la cómoda cama de Stark. Pero removió rápidamente los pensamientos de su mente. 

Sacó un traje negro, muy ajustado, el cual combinó con una playera verde brillante. Su vestimenta combinaba con la de Alex, sabía que para salidas así debía verse impecable. Peinado perfecto. Vestimenta perfecta. Mas importante que nada, debía maquillar los golpes. Eso era en lo que tardaba aún mas, en disimular las heridas. En caminar como si su cuerpo no doliera y en mostrar una sonrisa, cuando solo tenía ganas de llorar. 

El lugar donde iba a tomar lugar la reunión, fiesta o lo que fuera era simplemente extravagante. El lugar era enorme y todas las personas que estaban ahí eran realmente importantes. Alex como uno de los mejores fotógrafos y diseñadores de moda de la ciudad, estaba claramente invitado. Y Loki, como su trofeo, lógicamente debía ir de su brazo.

Un dolor punzante cubría su cuerpo cada que daba un paso. Su mente viajaba vigilante, memorizando y analizando a todas las personas. Alex lo jaló por todos lados, presumiéndolo, exhibiéndolo. Le decía como le iba a presentar al personaje principal de la fiesta. Estaba distraído así que cuando Alex le presentó al organizador de la fiesta emitió un gemido.

“Silencio” le susurró Alex apretando sus adoloridas costillas. 

“Tony Stark” le extendió la mano y Loki la tomó con nerviosismo. Le había robado a ese hombre. El lo había ayudado, curó sus heridas y Loki le había pagado robándole. Sentía como sus manos temblaban y su voz no podía salir. 

“L..loki” alcanzó a tartamudear, se sentía estúpido, el hombre ya sabía su nombre. Desvió la mirada, alcanzando la mano del hombre, estrechándola. 

“Mucho gusto. Lo lamento pero tengo que ir a continuar saludando personas” rió Stark soltando la mano de Loki y desapareciendo entre la multitud.

El apretón que le dio Alex en la cintura le hacía saber que algo debía haber hecho mal. Lo lastimaba y cada vez apretaba mas fuerte y Loki debía fingir no sentir dolor cada que saludaban a alguien. Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe, terminará pronto la noche. Sentía como las paredes se hacían mas pequeñas, sentía como se asfixiaba, es por eso que cuando Alex le ordenó que desapareciera para que dejara de avergonzarlo, Loki lo agradeció. 

Salió a uno de los balcones del lugar, apreciando la noche y llenando sus pulmones de aire desprovisto de ruidos, olores, hipócritas y lejos de Alex. Apoyó su cuerpo contra el barandal y dejó caer su peso sobre este. Comenzaban a dolerle los golpes. Hubiera deseado quedarse todo el día en cama, lo cual era imposible cuando vivías con Alex. 

“Espero que mi cuadro este colgado en un buen lugar” se giró tan rápido al escuchar esa voz, que si no fuera por esas manos hubiera caído “woo, tranquilo”

Loki se soltó del barandal y retrocedió esperando ser castigado. Tenía que proteger su rostro, Alex se molestaría si se lo lastimaba. No importaba si golpeaba su torso o sus piernas, ya estaban lastimados, un poco mas de dolor no lo afectaría. Así que elevo sus brazos protegiendo su rostro y se resbalo al suelo, así si lo golpeaba no caería de golpe y se lastimaría mas. 

“Hey” le dijo Stark con voz tranquila, sintió la mano del hombre sobre su nuca “no pienso golpearte” 

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Loki sin quitar las manos de su rostro “te robé, después de que me ayudaste y fuiste amable conmigo”

“Porque a pesar de eso, me agradas. Y las personas no van golpeando a otras personas, esa no es una forma de solucionar las cosas” respondió Stark sin quitar la mano de su nuca. No era un tacto fuerte, no lo lastimaba ni lo hacía sentir menos. Giró su vista hacía el hombre y al ver como le sonreía bajo sus brazos. Esto hizo que la sonrisa de Stark se hiciera aún mas amplia y se dejara caer a su lado. 

“Eres muy extraño”

“Creí que ese tema ya lo habíamos aclarado” 

“Eso no cambia que seas extraño” replicó Loki de nuevo sintiéndose mas cómodo junto al hombre. Era agradable y su risa contagiosa. 

“Jajaja, bien, lo entiendo” 

“¿Por qué no estas en tu fiesta?” preguntó Loki cuando Stark removió su mano de la nunca y se odio un poco al desear el tacto. 

“Me estaba asfixiando ahí dentro. No tengo ni idea de quienes son más de la mitad de las personas y me canse de saludarlas y sonreír como si me importara. Prefiero estar aquí contigo”

“Ni me conoces Stark” respondió Loki enojado, si lo hiciera estaba seguro de que no querría estar a su lado. Haría como todos, se alejaría. Pero en lugar de que el hombre se molestara, como haría cualquiera, comenzó a reírse. 

“Tienes razón. Pero podemos conocernos, escapemos de aquí” propuso Stark levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Loki. Y sin saber la razón, Loki la tomó. Y se alegró enormemente de hacerlo al ver la enorme sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Stark.

Salieron de la mano por una de las entradas traseras, evadiendo a todas las personas. Loki se sentía como un niño de nuevo. Cuando escapaba de sus clases o de las fiestas familiares. Corrieron hasta que dejaron atrás la fiesta, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenían la condición física necesaria para correr tanto ya que en cuanto las luces y el ruido dejaron de notarse, tuvieron que sentarse a tomar aire. 

Stark se paró de nuevo jalando a Loki con él. Su mano era rasposa y firme, si la sostenía sentía que nunca nadie le podría hacer daño. Siguió de cerca a Stark mientras lo escuchaba hablar de una multitud de temas. De sus estudios, investigaciones, donas, café, Iron Man, de la fiesta, de donas, del clima, de lugares. Loki solo se preguntaba que tan humanamente posible era cambiar de tema tan rápido. Loki comenzó a reír al escuchar al hombre al hablar de los beneficios de las donas para el desayuno. 

“Deberías reír mas seguido” interrumpió Stark su conversación.

“¿Qué?” exclamó Loki aún riendo, Tony le sonreía. 

“Tu risa. Me agrada, deberías reír mas seguido” 

Loki no pudo contestar, sintió como se sonrojaba y esperaba que Stark no lo hubiera notado. Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño café, donde pensaron no ser reconocidos. Ambos se meterían en problemas si se les veía juntos. 

“Pide lo que quieras yo invito” 

“¿Esto es una cita?”

“Como prefieras verlo”

“STARK” siseó Loki, haciendo reír de nuevo al hombre.

“No. No es una cita” la voz de Stark sonaba molesta y Loki comenzó a asustarse, seguramente se enojaría y lo dejaría o le gritaría. Pero al parecer Stark lo notó y sonrió inmediatamente “si fuera una cita lo notarias. Esto es...” se quedó pensando un momento, acariciando su barba y sonrió aún mas “digamos que esta es la típica salida de amigos que se escapan de una fiesta aburrida”

“Jajajaja, esto no es nada típico” rió de nuevo Loki y luego razonó las palabras de Stark “¿amigos?” preguntó poniéndose serio.

“A menos que tu no quieras y esto podría ser una salida entre conocidos. No, pero no nos conocemos. Compatriotas tampoco suena bien ni compinches. Tampoco compañeros ni socios. Una simple comida entre desconocidos, pero no creo que seas del tipo que sale por ahí con un desconocido, aunque eso podría hacerme la excepción.” 

“Stark, estas balbuceando” rió Loki, aún mas cuando vio a Stark sonrojarse “está bien, amigos me gusta. Es solo que probablemente seas el primero” desvió la mirada al admitir eso, no tenia ni idea de porque lo había dicho.

“OH, entonces es todo un honor” respondió Stark sin hacerle ninguna pregunta innecesaria “aunque es extraño ya que parece que tienes una personalidad encantadora” 

“No podría competir con la tuya” respondió dándole un puntapié.

Ambos rieron y de ahí la conversación comenzó a fluir de manera mas tranquila. No hablaron de nada muy personal ni de sus vidas. Pero Loki rió y se divirtió como no lo hacía desde que se fue de casa o mucho antes de eso. Con esa platica ya sabía varias cosas sobre Stark, su color favorito, su comida preferida, películas, no le gustaba leer, pero Loki le habló de sus libros favoritos y Stark escuchó. Puso atención a lo que Loki tenia que decir. Platicaron hasta que cerraron el café y los tuvieron que correr y todavía un rato después de eso. Y sin notarlo ya era de madrugada y aunque no lo deseara tenían que despedirse. 

Cuando regresó a su casa, la realidad lo recibió de golpe. Alex estaba muy enojado, hacía mucho que no lo veía así. En cuanto entró a la sala, el hombre lo tomó por el brazo y lo lanzó contra una pared. Le estaba gritando, el no valía nada, era un regalo, un trofeo para usar. El tenía la culpa. No debió hacer enojar a Alex. Sintió otro golpe y todo se torno oscuro. 

No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, despertaba y volvía a dormir. No podía mantenerse despierto, su cabeza dolía y sus músculos parecían gritar, también le costaba trabajo respirar, temía tener alguna costilla rota. Tenia miedo, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía miedo. Cuando despertó estaba en su cama, totalmente desnudo. Sus piernas dolían al igual que su entrada, dejo viajar su mano hasta esta, donde tenia sangre seca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, cuando entendió lo que había sucedido. Cubrió su cuerpo con cobijas e intentó dormir de nuevo. Quería olvidar, deseaba olvidar. 

Mas tarde sintió unos labios sobre sus cuello. Alex lo había descobijado y estaba sobre el. Loki no quería abrir los ojos, si lo hacía todo sería mas real. Las manos de Alex bajaron hasta su cadera y comenzó a moverlo para que su miembro golpeara contra el de Loki. 

“Abre los ojos” le exigió Alex rodeando con su mano su miembro, estimulándolo “mírame” 

Loki abrió los ojos, solamente para encontrarse con esa mirada, esos ojos que lo observan como si fuera un objeto, alguien hecho solo para el sexo. Se dejó manejar por Alex, dejó que lo moviera, lo tocara, lo lamiera, lo girara y lo penetrara a su placer. Se transformó en un objeto para él. Porque Alex merecía ser feliz. Loki no debería ponerlo triste. Fue un sexo duro y doloroso, no le había dado tiempo para recuperarse. 

Así fue durante la siguiente semana, Loki solo estaba consciente el tiempo suficiente como para tener sexo con Alex. Algunas veces no lo lograba y despertaba adolorido y con golpes nuevos. Fue una semana dura y horrible, todos los días deseaba no despertar. Pero Alex estaba de buen humor, así debía mantenerlo. Sabia que lo quería, si no, no se lo diría. Le susurraba cuanto lo quería. Debía ser verdad. 

En verdad agradeció cuando Alex le dijo que saldría a un viaje que duraría dos semanas y que no quería llevarlo porque solo sería una carga. Su cuerpo podría descansar un poco. No se despidió de Alex y cuando escuchó el golpe de la puerta esperó para ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas, le costó mucho trabajo vestirse. Pero necesitaba salir de esa casa. Estaba muy oscuro afuera, lo cual era extraño ya que Alex se había ido a medio día. 

No podía controlar su cuerpo, este se movía por si mismo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado caminado cuando ya no pudo mas y se dejó caer de golpe contra el pavimento. Todo daba vueltas, su cuerpo dolía y estaba cansado. Dejaría que la fría noche acabara con él. Y si en la mañana no tenia fuerzas para moverse, se quedaría ahí tirado. 

El sueño lo estaba venciendo cuando sintió unas manos que lo rodeaban, intentó defenderse pero no tenía fuerzas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar o ¿ya estaba temblando?. Una voz conocida llamaba su nombre, sonaba preocupada. Pero debía ser un sueño, nadie se preocupaba por él. El abrazo era cálido y se sentía seguro en él. Su nombre sonaba a lo lejos, la voz parecía asustada, intentaba abrir los ojos para poder ver al dueño pero el cansancio no se lo permitía. Y ya no importaba. 

De pronto las manos desaparecieron y su cuerpo se cubrió de algo cálido y suave, pero aun así se quejaba. Comenzó a moverse incómodamente. Otra voz se unió a la conocida, intentaba reconocerla. Obligó a su mente a trabajar.

“¿Quién es él, Tony?” preguntó la voz desconocida. 

“Loki, un amigo” con que era Stark, de nuevo lo salvaba, de nuevo se mostraba tan débil frente al hombre. 

“Stark..” susurró, su voz sonaba ronca y débil. Casi irreconocible.

“Oh, Loki” sintió las manos del hombre sobre su rostro, lo tomaba como si fuera a romperse. “esta no era la forma en la que esperaba volver a verte”  
“¿Esperabas volver a verme?” fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Stark invadiendo su espacio personal. 

“Claro que si” le respondió Tony regalándole una sonrisa, que se transformó en preocupación cuando Loki se quejó al intentar moverse “¿Brucie?” escuchó preguntar a Tony al otro hombre que estaba en la habitación “te lo explicaré lo juro, pero necesita tu ayuda”

“Lo se Tony, veré que puedo hacer, pero necesitar hacerte a un lado” sintió como Stark comenzaba a separase de su lado y el miedo regresó.

“Tranquilo Loki” Stark estaba de nuevo a su lado como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos “Bruce es mi amigo, no te hará daño. El es medico, te curará”

“Yo me encargo, Tony” escuchó al hombre decir, Tony desapareció de nuevo de su lado, siendo remplazado por Bruce “Hola Loki” la voz del doctor era tranquila y suave “¿puedes escucharme?” 

“Si” 

“Bien, tendrás que ayudarme con esto” Loki simplemente asintió, buscando con la vista a Stark, quién parecía haber salido de la habitación. ¿Y si este hombre lo lastimaba? Stark lo había dejado, comenzó a sentir nervios, su respiración comenzó a acelerase. Intentó parase de la cama para huir del lugar. “Tony, ven aquí. Loki tranquilo, Tony solo fue por unos medicamentos.”

No le creía, lógicamente le mentía. No sabía donde estaba. Estaba solo. Las voces y los rostros comenzaron a difuminarse. 

“...ataque de pánico” alcanzó a escuchar que decía Bruce. Y de pronto Tony estaba de nuevo a su lado. 

“Tranquilo, todo estará bien” la mano de Stark tomó la suya y el miedo desapareció y su respiración se tranquilizó. Se dejó dominar de nuevo por el sueño.

Cuando despertó, Stark estaba a su lado, descansaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos y su cabello despeinado le decía a Loki que no solo no había dormido sino que probablemente estaba preocupado. 

“Stark” lo llamó y se dio cuenta que la mano de Stark estaba enredada en la suya. Apretó su mano suavemente. 

“Buenos días solecito” lo saludó Stark al tiempo en que bostezaba, parecía que se fuera a comer el mundo. 

“¿Cuánto he dormido?” 

“Dos días” respondió Tony soltando su mano, y le pasó a Loki un vaso de agua y dos pequeñas pastillas “son para el dolor, Bruce me dijo que sería bueno que las tomaras y si te sientes mejor puedes darte una ducha o podemos ver una película. También si tienes hambre, puedo pedir algo de comer. Puedes seguir durmiendo, no te preocupes aquí me quedaré o puedo irme si lo prefieres. ¿Cómo sigues?, si te sientes mal puedes decírmelo, no te contengas. Te veías muy mal, bueno, te ves muy mal”

“Balbuceas” rió Loki aceptando el vaso y tomó las pastillas. 

“Lo siento” se disculpó Stark cambiándose de lugar y sentándose a un lado de Loki “Lokes, ¿qué sucedió?, me asustaste mucho” preguntó el hombre colocando una mano sobre su rostro, era rasposa pero aún así recargó su rostro sobre su mano. 

“Nada” respondió Loki cerrando los ojos, intentando no recordar.

“No me mientas, eso no fue un ‘nada’” la voz de Stark comenzó a elevarse, pero aun así su mirada continuaba mostrando preocupación “estas muy golpeado, no parabas de temblar. No dejaste de gritar estos dos días. Me asustaste mucho.”

“Por favor, no me preguntes. No puedo, ahora no” suplicó Loki intentando no mirar “por favor”

“Esta bien, esta bien” lo tranquilizó Stark acariciando su cabello. “no me tienes que contar nada. Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contarme”

“Gracias” respondió Loki sintiendo como lagrimas se formaban tras sus ojos. Las palabras de Tony quitaban un peso de su espalda. 

“Shh, tranquilo, estas a salvo” el brazo de Tony lo rodeó, y lo dejo recargarse contra su cuerpo. Lo envolvió en un abrazo. Loki se aferró a la ropa de Tony mientras sentía que los sollozos se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Tony guardó silencio y acarició el cabello de Loki hasta que este se tranquilizó.

“¿Mejor?” preguntó Stark aun acariciando el cabello de Loki “¿tienes hambre?”

“Si” respondió Loki sin recordar bien la ultima vez que había comido. 

“Bien, es hora de ordenar comida”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado y me disculpo por los errores de redacción y ortografía.  
> Que tengan un bonito día   
> :3


End file.
